


oh my! what should i do because i like you?

by 7xkxkckx (heliorbit)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Misunderstandings, hyuck is only mentioned, mark isnt but hes there somewhere, slightly crack ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliorbit/pseuds/7xkxkckx
Summary: “Someone’s really trying to piss you off,” Jisung suddenly pops up from behind him. “Or you have a secret admirer that sucks at wooing you.”“Just shut up and take it.”-in which renjun leaves snacks and drinks that jaemin hates for him and wonders what he did to upset the older boy





	oh my! what should i do because i like you?

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my (first ever work in the nct tag) self indulgent jaemren fic inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ratedRog/status/1044482621659443202)  
> beware of errors and idk probably mild oocness

Baffled, Jaemin stares at the brightly pink-colored carton of milk laid down atop of his desk. He reaches out to pick it up reluctantly and scans the room if anyone’s coming to claim the drink in his hand. When he sees that no one’s actually paying attention to him, he stares at the box in mild distaste.

It can’t possibly be for him, Jaemin doesn’t like strawberry milk especially _this_.

“Hey, Jaemin—” Jisung stops mid-sentence and stares at the drink as well, “Dude, I thought you _hated_ that.”

“I don’t like it.” He corrects then frowns, “Someone left it on my table.”

“Oh, someone’s trying to get on your nerves?” The younger boy’s eyes glint mischievously, “This tactic is for a preschooler though.”

Jaemin snorts and hands it to Jisung, “Nah, someone probably forgot they left it on my desk. Here, have it. I know you like drinking this.”

Jisung accepts it gratefully, a delighted smile decorating his features upon receiving a free drink.

“Ah, this is _so_ good.”

Jaemin’s nose scrunches in mild disgust, he really doesn’t like the taste of strawberry and even the thought of it makes bile rise up to his mouth. He leaves Jisung to enjoy the abominable milk on his own and settles on his chair. Jaemin gives the distasteful drink one last glance before shaking his head.

_It’s probably nothing._

 

-

 

Come next morning, there’s another box of strawberry milk on top of his desk.

This time there’s a sticky note attached to it and Jaemin does a double take to make sure he read it correctly. He grabs the carton and removes the note – that’s also pink, for heaven’s sake – and almost burns a hole on it with the way he’s glaring at the piece of paper.

 _For Jaemin,_ it says unmistakably.

Jaemin’s brows furrow, deep creases appear on his forehead. He looks around the room warily for any sign of the person that left this unpleasant drink on his desk _again._ He comes up empty-handed and scowls at the carton of milk in his hand. As much as Jaemin strongly dislikes it, he can’t afford to throw it away; not when he knows it’s quite expensive.

“Someone’s really trying to piss you off,” Jisung suddenly pops up from behind him. “Or you have a secret admirer that sucks at wooing you.”

“Just shut up and take it.”

Jaemin chucks it towards Jisung and the latter simply laughs, enjoying the fact that he’s ticked off the older.

 

-

 

Jisung abruptly brings it up later at lunch among their circle of friends.

“Jaemin has a secret admirer.”

Count on the younger boy to make Jaemin’s life more unbearable. As much as he adores Jisung he’s so close to pulling the boy into a chokehold, but that’s Renjun’s job not his.

Instead he gives the younger boy an exasperated look. “Can you even call them that?”

“Oh?” Chenle perks up. “Why?”

Jaemin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Someone has been leaving stuff on my desk anonymously.”

“Anonymously?” Renjun chimes in.

Jaemin meets Renjun’s gaze and he’s not sure if he’s seeing more than the curiosity on the surface. He feels slightly giddy that the older boy took interest after hearing about his secret admirer. _Perhaps…_

“Yeah, and the funny thing here is it’s always stuff that Jaemin hates.”

“I don’t hate it,” Jaemin retorts, “I just don’t like it.”

“Same thing.” Jisung shrugs and goes back to his food.

“Tough life being _Mr. Everyone Is In Love With Me_ , huh?” Chenle asks before erupting in laughter.

Jisung soon joins and adds, “Talk about it.”

Jaemin sighs for the nth time since he sat to eat lunch with the younger two that become spawns of hell when put together. He feels a heavy gaze bore onto him and finds Renjun staring at him with an expression hard to decipher. Jaemin flashes him a charming smile but the older boy continues to observe him like he’s searching for something.

But before Jaemin could ask about it Renjun looks away and laughs at another one of Chenle’s dumb remarks.

 _That was weird,_ he thinks.

 

-

 

The next day, Jaemin finds a box of strawberry-flavored pepero and _another_ godforsaken pink carton of milk on his table. _Oh,_ there’s also a note.

> _For Jaemin._
> 
> _—Renjun_  

 

-

 

“Does Renjun _hate_ me or something?”

Jeno glances at him briefly before returning to his game. “What made you think so?”

“He’s been leaving things that I don’t like on my desk for a week already.” Jaemin explains while frowning, “I don’t understand. Did I do anything that upset him?”

Jeno freezes and his character dies, a huge _game over_ in bold red font flashes on the screen.

“He did what?”

He turns to face Jaemin, an eyebrow raised in faint amusement. Jaemin scrutinizes at the look Jeno was giving him and grows a little skeptical in confiding to the older boy, Jeno’s usually the last to catch up on things in their group of friends but Jaemin’s getting a hunch that the boy knows more about this matter. Though, his frustration over the occurring incident weighs more than the suspicion bubbling inside him.

“Renjun keeps on leaving snacks that I _don’t_ like on my desk,” Jaemin gestures grandly at himself, “ _For me!_ ”

Jeno bursts out laughing, “Are you for real, man?”

Jaemin refrains himself from hitting the older.

“I wouldn’t be telling you this if it isn’t real, Jeno.”

The other boy is still laughing as he responds, “I’m sorry, it’s just so hilarious.”

“You twat! How is this hilarious, huh?”

“No, no.” Jeno wheezes then says something Jaemin didn’t quite follow. _“I can’t believe he actually listened to Hyuck.”_

“You should talk to Renjun about that. It’s better if you hear it from him.”

Jaemin gives him a look, he’s not completely convinced with the knowing glint in Jeno’s eyes but decides that it’s better to ask the boy himself.

“Move aside, you’re a sore loser at this game.

He’s pleased at the indignant sound Jeno makes.

 

-

 

It took Jaemin a few more days – and more strawberry milk as well as strawberry-coated cookie sticks that were handed to Jisung – before he gathered enough courage to confront Renjun. The said boy was occupied by his locker when Jaemin approached him.

“Jun.”

Renjun looks at him, a little startled. “Jaemin?”

Now that he’s standing in front of the shorter boy Jaemin finds it hard to come up with words to say. The questions he’s been meaning to ask for so long stay stuck as a lump in his throat. Renjun stares at him expectantly, his gaze level and unwavering. Jaemin gets caught up in it and loses himself in Renjun’s eyes that appear like dark enchanting orbs.

_“Nana.”_

Jaemin snaps out of his trance.

“Do you need anything?” Renjun asks as he gently closes his locker.

“I—” Jaemin stops then closes his mouth, opens it and closes it again.

The older boy watches him with blatant amusement all over his features. When Jaemin failed to speak once again and appeared like a fish out of water, Renjun breaks into laughter at his silly display. Everything else stills at the very moment Renjun laughs and he is all that Jaemin can see. The trepidation that resided in him like waves earlier subdues as he simply watched the boy in front of him.

“Cat got your tongue?” Renjun giggles softly before saying, “I’ve always told you that you can tell me anything, right?”

The world comes to a halt when Jaemin realizes that he was nervous for nothing.

“Yeah,” Jaemin grins, heart now at ease. “You did.”

“Is there anything bothering you?” Renjun’s brows furrow in concern.

“Actually, there is and it’s about you.”

His statement catches the older boy off-guard, “Me?”

“It’s just… I want to know why you keep leaving stuff on my desk.” Jaemin pauses for a moment and regards the perplexed look Renjun is wearing, “By stuff I mean the strawberry snacks and drinks.”

Silence settles between them and Jaemin can’t help but feel antsy again. After a long nerve-wracking moment, realization dawns upon Renjun and his mouth forms a small _o._ If he wasn’t a bundle of nerves now, Jaemin would’ve swooned at the other boy’s cute reaction but somehow it did help calm him down.

“I thought I was being obvious about it.”

It was Jaemin’s turn to be confused.

“Obvious about what?”

“That I like you.” Renjun says without missing a beat.

“What.”

“I like you, Nana.” The shorter boy admits, this time sounding more earnest. “What I’ve been doing the past week is like a confession.”

It takes Jaemin a moment to process the fact that Renjun confessed that he likes him, it takes him another moment to comprehend that all of _it_ weren’t simple escapades but the older boy’s way of conveying his feelings for him. What Jaemin doesn’t understand is why leave him stuff he hates.

“You do know that I don’t like strawberry, Injun?”

“Of course.”

“Then why?” He asks, his tone giving off how lost he feels.

“ _Obviously_ , don’t like anything else but me.” Renjun says confidently at first, then his expression changes after it dawned upon him how silly his words sound. “I didn’t picture this to happen here.”

The older boy’s cheeks burn red and looks like he wants to leave as soon as he can. Jaemin can’t help the laughter that escape his lips, _Renjun is so cute._

“You’re truly something, Injun-ah.” Jaemin reaches for Renjun’s hand that was balled into a fist and laces their fingers together. “That’s why I’m so taken with you.”

Renjun, startled at Jaemin’s confession, stares at him with wide eyes and cheeks dusting pink. He smiles at the shorter boy unabashedly, gums peaking at the sides.

“You know, your method of confessing may be refreshing and unconventional but it was misleading. I thought you hated me.”

“Really? I thought it was good.” Renjun tilts his head to the side innocently.

Jaemin fights the urge to pull the boy in a tight hug and never let go. _Stop being so cute, it’s not good for my health._

“Did you come up with it?”

“It was Hyuck’s idea.”

“You should reconsider before taking up ideas from Hyuck. All of his ideas are ridiculous.”

“Well, that’s true.” Renjun nods in agreement. “But I got what I want in the end so it’s still a win.”

Renjun takes Jaemin’s other hand in his and their fingers intertwine in an instant. The older boy smiles at him so bright, so pure and beautiful, Jaemin thinks it’s a win indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> idrk what jaemin dislikes irl so i winged it with strawberry lol  
> feedback is nice xoxo


End file.
